


Edification (Vietnamese Translation) – Khai Trí

by Nfowleri



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Identity Issues, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, Personal Growth, Polyamory Negotiations, Recovery, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, trapped together
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nfowleri/pseuds/Nfowleri
Summary: ed٠i٠fi٠ca٠tion /edəfəˈkāSH(ə)n/ (danh từ, ngôn ngữ hàn lâm): sự khai trídẫn dắt hoặc tôi rèn một con người về mặt đạo đức hay trí tuệSau nỗ lực tự sát bất thành, Ed được Oswald gửi tới một căn nhà bên bờ biển chờ hồi phục, nhưng không hay biết rằng Riddler vẫn lưu lại Gotham. Oswald phải xếp đặt những mối quan hệ với người quan trọng nhất cuộc đời mình. Dần dần, ba người họ buộc phải đi đến một giao ước.





	Edification (Vietnamese Translation) – Khai Trí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happygolovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygolovely/gifts).
  * A translation of [Edification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136504) by [happygolovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygolovely/pseuds/happygolovely). 



 

Ed đã phát ngán với bản thân mình. Chán ghét bản thân từ lâu, trước cả khi trưởng thành. Chân tay duỗi ra quá dài, mỉm cười quá rộng. Vụng về và nặng nhọc. Trọng lượng cơ thể đè nén lên thân mình. Gã muốn sống trong không trung, trong tâm tưởng. Xé toạc mọi phần nội tạng bên ngoài và những xúc cảm thừa thãi. Một tạo vật hình thành bởi ánh sáng và sinh năng. Gã bỏ thân xác lại phía sau. Quay về lưu lại căn hộ cũ suốt ngày dài và gắng sức hít thở. Nhìn vào gương. Cái bóng của gã mỉm cười đáp lại.

 

_bước sang một bên đi, để ta nắm quyền trong một lúc – ngươi đã quá mỏi mệt rồi ngươi không muốn nghỉ ngơi sao_

Gã lắc đầu hòng xua đuổi y. “Ngươi không có uy quyền gì với ta hết. Biến đi.”

 

Kẻ trong gương bật cười.

 

_uy quyền là một thứ trớ trêu phải vậy không trao đi càng nhiều thu lại càng nhiều ta sẽ khiến chúng ta mạnh mẽ hơn_

 

“Ta sẽ không để ngươi thoát ra đâu. Ngươi làm tổn thương người khác.”

 

_Chúng ta làm tổn thương người khác và ngươi cũng thích điều đó như ta thôi việc này chẳng liên quan gì đến những kẻ khác tất cả chỉ xoay quanh một con chim_

“Ta-ta không hiểu ngươi đang nói gì.”

 

_đừng giả ngây nữa ngươi muốn anh ta và ta cũng vậy để ta bước ra và ta sẽ đoạt lấy anh ta cho ngươi_

“Anh ấy không thuộc về chúng ta để mà chiếm đoạt. Anh ấy không yêu ta và chắc chắn cũng chẳng hề yêu ngươi.”

 

_anh ta thích ta hơn ngươi ta sẽ khiến anh ta rên rỉ, khiến anh ta kêu gào ngươi có thể làm gì được đây ngươi còn chẳng thể thỏa mãn một người phụ nữ nữa là một người đàn ô-_

Ed phang nắm đấm lên tấm kính và rìa gương thô ráp cắm vào da. Máu rỏ xuống. Một người đàn ông rạn nứt, chắp vá bước xuyên qua kính vỡ và tiến vào Gotham. Vươn vai và thở dài.

 

Riddler cầm lên một lưỡi dao cạo từ bồn rửa mặt và cẩn trọng cứa một đường nhỏ lên bàn tay. Máu chảy. Mỉm cười. Y giờ đã là một thực thể. Thèm khát biểu bì và máu thịt.

 

Đã đến lúc loại bỏ cái vỏ cũ rích của y rồi.

 

“Giờ thì tốt hơn rồi đấy. Ta đã chán ngấy việc sống trong đầu ngươi rồi. Trên đó đúng là một mớ hỗn độn. Ngươi là một người bạn cùng phòng tệ hại. Ta muốn toàn bộ nơi này cho riêng mình.”

 

Y lao về phía trước, Ed bắt lấy con dao và cả hai xô xát. Bản thể trong gương đập cổ tay của gã xuống mặt kính và cắm lưỡi dao vào cổ gã. Cắt xuyên qua. Như dao nóng cứa vào bơ. Máu rơi và va xuống nền. Một vệt thẳng gọn gàng ngang động mạch.

 

Ed hổn hển với tay lên cổ.

 

Kẻ kia bật cười và bắt đầu sặc sụa. Quệt tay lên cổ và nhận ra máu đỏ. Một vết thương tự phát. Một cái tôi không thể sinh tồn nếu thiếu cái tôi còn lại. Ed phá lên cười khi nhìn chính gã rỉ máu khắp sàn, nhìn sinh mệnh của họ dần dần kiệt quệ. Dựa mình vào bồn rửa cho tới khi chậm rãi đổ gục xuống mặt nền. Máu họ lấn quyện vào nhau.

 

Chết bởi chính tay mình.

 

* * *

 

Oswald phát hiện ra họ trong tình trạng ấy nhiều giờ sau đó. Ngón tay bắt cùng một mạch đập. Đôi tay đặt lên hai trái tim song hành. Đâm xuyên vào lồng ngực những mong vực họ sống dậy. Tay nhuốm máu, nước vỡ tung.

 

“Anh không được phép chết. Tôi còn chưa xong chuyện với anh.”

 

Hắn rút điện thoại ra và bấm máy. Xe cứu thương đến và hắn ngồi vào nơi chính giữa.

 

Hai cơ thể song sinh của họ nằm dài trên hai chiếc cáng. Hắn kiểm tra khuỷu tay họ và tìm thấy vết sẹo cũ đó tại cùng một vị trí. Một nửa vầng trăng khuyết.

 

Tay hắn đặt trong tay họ. Hắn siết thật chặt và vờ rằng họ cũng đáp lại tương đương.

 

Một khu y tế mật bên dưới quầy nghỉ. Không cần màng đến dư luận thị phi hay những mưu đồ ám sát. Người ta đặt gã lên hai chiếc giường đôi. Không một ai trong hai người toàn vẹn, không thể vận hành nếu thiếu nửa kia. Ban đầu, người ta xếp họ vào phòng riêng và tim họ gần như trụy kiệt. Gắn mác dưới cổ để Oswald tiện theo dõi và phân biệt hai người. Thử máu. Màu lục tuôn ra và tan vào mây khói. Họ được còng tay xuống song sắt thành giường.

 

Gây mê bằng thuốc cho tới khi các bác sĩ có thể kết luận mức độ ràng buộc giữa họ.

 

Hơi thở đồng đều, điện tâm đồ trùng nhịp.

 

Oswald ngồi trên một chiếc ghế đặt cạnh chân giường của họ và túc trực. Hắn ở yên đó nhiều giờ. Nhiều ngày.

Các bác sĩ cố lay chuyển hắn. Hắn thét vào mặt bọn họ. Không ăn, không ngủ.

 

Hắn nhìn hai người đàn ông trước mắt mình, trái tim chia cắt. Hắn sẽ không cam chịu điều này.

 

Không thể chắc chắn ai trong số họ thuộc về hắn. Không ai. Một trong hai. Hay cả hai. Hắn muốn Ed của mình trở lại.

Hắn sẽ đoạt lấy bất kể mọi điều mình có thể đón nhận nhưng hắn ích kỉ và muốn có mọi thứ. Cả sự toàn vẹn lẫn nỗi kinh hoàng.

 

Hai bộ mặt của Riddle. Hắn vực dậy từ chỗ ngồi và tiến về phía hai người. Gạt tóc mái và hôn lên trán họ. “Tôi ước gì anh ở đây. Hãy về nhà đi.”

 

Máy điện tim giật và reo. Mắt bừng mở. Họ cười chung một nụ cười.

 

Oswald gần như khóc òa. Không phải gần như, hắn thực sự tuôn nước mắt. Gục xuống ngay nơi đó giữa hai người người họ. Kẹt trong con tim quằn quại. Hắn đáng lẽ nên thấy trước điều đó, đáng lẽ nên biết rằng mình chỉ đang gây nên thương tổn.

Hắn chưa bao giờ biết cách cứu lấy những người mình yêu thương nhất, chỉ biết tự cứu lấy chính mình.

 

Họ nhìn nhau và đồng thuận gật đầu. Giật ống truyền và leo khỏi giường, đặt chân xuống sàn. Họ ôm hắn giữa vòng tay trong khi hắn khóc. Ed nhỏ giọng thầm thì trong khi Ed kia trấn tĩnh hắn, rằng hắn đã an toàn, tất cả bọn họ đều được an toàn. Lời nói chồng chéo lên nhau.

Một giai điệu nghịch tai, một bản hòa âm hỗn loạn.

 

Dần dần, Oswald hít thở bình thường trở lại, và tất cả sinh khí của hắn là họ. Hi vọng trong không trung và trong làn nước.

Gã vẫn hiện diện đâu đó giữa nơi kia. Đâu đó giữa hai người này vẫn tồn tại một người hắn biết.

 

Vươn tới và bấu víu lấy họ thật chặt.

 

Hắn sẽ không buông tay lần nữa.

 

* * *

 

Đường phục hồi đâu thẳng tắp. Uốn rồi lại gập. Phóng rồi lại phanh. Chẳng thể hay biết nó sẽ dẫn tới đâu, kết thúc tại đâu. Sự tiến triển quấn mình quanh cổ họng và bóp nghẹt ngươi tới khi khô khốc. Oswald cố gắng ép gã ăn thứ gì đó, gì cũng được. Hai chiếc thìa, hai cốc thạch đỏ. Bác sĩ đã dính thẻ tên lên chúng. Riddle 1 và Riddle 2. Oswald hỏi xem họ thích tên nào hơn.

 

“Tôi là Riddler.” Gã đồng thanh lớn tiếng quả quyết. Họ lườm nhau. “Thôi ngay.”

 

“Ngươi thôi ngay thì có.”

 

“Ta bảo ngươi trước.”

 

“Ta bảo ngươi sau. Trộm danh tính là một trọng tôi.”

 

Gã cười cợt chính mình. “Án mạng. Hay tự sát cũng vậy. Dù ngươi có định làm gì đi chăng nữa.”

 

“Ta không muốn chết nhưng nếu đó là cách duy nhất để giết ngươi, thì ta chấp nhận.”

 

Ed mỉm cười rầu rĩ. “Ta sẽ chào mừng cái chết nếu điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc không bao giờ phải nhìn mặt ngươi lần nữa.”

 

“Thỏa thuận vậy đi. Ngươi chết đêm na-”

 

Oswald cốc đầu cả hai người họ. “Tôi sẽ không để mất anh. Bất cứ ai trong số các anh. Im miệng lại và ăn món thạch chết tiệt của anh đi.” Họ tuân theo. Hằn học. Hắn thậm chí còn chưa bao giờ nhận ra người ta có thể ăn thạch với một tác phong hằn học. Ấy vậy mà họ lại làm được điều đó.

 

Hắn thở dài, vùi đầu vào hai tay. “Tôi phải làm gì với anh đây?”

 

Họ mỉm cười nhìn hắn, bằng cùng một vẻ ma lanh và quỷ quyệt. Lưu luyến đầy mê hoặc.

 

Riddle bên phải nháy mắt với hắn và hút thạch khỏi cốc. “Có câu hỏi này hay hơn: điều gì anh không định làm với tôi – với chúng tôi? Cứ nhắm kẻ khác mà triển, Oswald à.”

 

Oswald đưa tay bịt tai. “Tôi không nghe về việc này nữa đâu. Tôi không muốn anh. Không muốn bất kì ai trong hai anh. Tôi chỉ muốn có lại thứ vốn thuộc về mình. Ráp nối bản thân lại đi, rồi chúng ta nói chuyện.”

 

Kẻ còn lại ở bên trái nắm lấy tay hắn. “Chúng tôi đã chạm tới ngưỡng không thể quay đầu. Anh không thể ráp nổi tôi lại như cũ được đâu. Dù với toàn bộ quyền lực, hay toàn bộ tôi tớ của anh.”

 

“Tôi từ chối chấp nhận điều đó. Chỉ bởi vì anh đã từ bỏ bản thân đâu có nghĩa tôi cũng phải làm vậy.”

Hắn hôn bàn tay gã và hai người họ cùng cảm nhận được. “Tôi sẽ đưa anh về nhà, nếu anh cho phép tôi làm thế.”

 

Riddle bên phải phá lên cười. “Làm gì còn đường trở về nữa, vả lại tại sao chúng tôi lại muốn vậy cơ chứ? Đây là tất thảy những gì chúng tôi hằng mong muốn và nó có thể trở thành mọi điều anh chưa bao giờ mơ tưởng đấy.”

 

Oswald tỏ vẻ đăm chiêu. “Anh hứa sẽ không gây hại cho bản thân mình chứ?”

 

“Tôi hứa.”

 

“Không đâu.”

 

“Hắn đang nói dối.”

 

“Tôi đang nói dối.”

 

“Chúng ta sẽ sắp xếp thế này: anh được các ngày trong tuần, anh ta được các ngày cuối tuần.”

 

“Không công bằng, tôi xứng đáng có được nhiều thời gian hơn với anh.”

 

“Luân phiên Thứ Tư và Thứ Năm vậy.”

 

Họ thở dài và gượng cười. Nhiễu nhương và nài nỉ. Hắn nhất định không lay chuyển. Chia đều hoặc không trao nhận gì hết.

Họ la ó lấn át nhau. Họ sẽ không bao giờ giải quyết được việc này, không bao giờ hợp tác được cùng nhau.

Họ cần được tách ra như đám trẻ chành chọe và cách li vào các góc riêng biệt – Oswald mỉm cười.

 

Hắn có những góc phù hợp để xếp họ vào.

 

Cương quyết giơ một tay lên và hai cái đầu xoay lại nhìn hắn.

 

“Các quý ngài, tôi tin mình có cách dàn xếp làm vừa lòng tất cả chúng ta.”

 

* * *

 

Bác sĩ đưa họ sách hướng dẫn và giải thích quy trình. Xóa bỏ kí ức. Họ sẽ hoàn toàn quên lãng nhau, quên lãng bản thân mình. Hai trang giấy trắng tinh được viết lại từ đầu.

 

Họ sẽ được tách riêng, cách li khỏi nhau, và rộng hơn, là toàn thế giới.

 

Thứ duy nhất còn lại để tranh giành chỉ còn là Oswald. Họ lấy bút dạ ra và phân chia hắn. Tay trái vờn sắc lục, mắt phải thuộc về ta. Kẻ thắng chiếm phần hơn và họ rạch ròi lãnh thổ để mà chiếm đóng.

Oswald thi thú nhướn một bên lông mày khi họ tranh nhau cổ chân của hắn. Nó hiển nhiên là một cái cổ chân hấp dẫn. “Hai người chưa từng học cách chia sẻ hay sao?”

 

Họ nâng bàn chân lên và thẫn thờ nhìn hắn. “Không.”

 

“Phải thôi. Tôi cũng chưa bao giờ giỏi việc chia sẻ cả.” Hắn hất tay họ ra và cúi xuống. “Thế này thì sao – nếu hai anh không biết gì về nhau thì tôi có thể có cả hai người và các anh sẽ chẳng cần biết đến điều đó. Một Riddle trong thành phố và một Ed bên bờ biển. Nghe được chứ?”

 

Họ hăm hở gật đầu. Một cuộc thỏa thuận công bằng.

 

Oswald nắm tay họ trong khi bác sĩ ghim hai người xuống phản và trút ra kí ức của họ. Họ gào thét và hắn khẽ khàng trấn an. Sự khởi đầu chẳng bao giờ là dễ dàng.

Hai kẻ chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu trong lúc hắn đưa họ về hai nơi tách biệt. Hắn ước mình có thể yêu cùng một con người tại cùng một căn phòng trong cùng một thành phố. Nhưng người ấy không cho phép hắn làm vậy. Vì thế để giữ gìn bình ổn, hắn để cho gã đấu chọi với chính mình.

 

Riddler lưu lại Gotham và Ed được gửi tới một địa điểm bí mật.

 

Hắn không rõ liệu mình có đang làm điều đúng đắn, điều đúng đắn cho gã, hay không. Dẫu sao hắn cũng chưa bao giờ phân biệt rõ ràng “ích lợi” và “tiện lợi”. Có rất ít thứ hắn không thể giải thích với chính bản thân mình bằng cách này hay cách khác. Cầu mong điều này không thuộc vào số đó.

 

Hết mực ân cần và yêu thương vì lợi ích của chính hắn. Miễn là vì Ed, phần còn lại của thế giới có thể cuốn xéo xuống địa ngục. Và hắn sẽ vui lòng dẫn nó xuống nơi ấy nếu Ed yêu cầu.

 

Có rất ít thứ mà hắn sẽ từ chối gã. Thực sự, thứ duy nhất hắn sẽ không cho phép gã làm là gây hại cho chính mình. Một đề nghị có thể thực hiện dễ dàng bởi bất cứ ai ngoại trừ Ed Nygma.

 

Dù sao thì, nếu gã không phải con người ấy, Oswald đã chẳng thể nào đem lòng yêu gã ngay từ đầu.

 

* * *

 

Gã tỉnh giấc giữa mền trắng và gió biển lùa. Cầm lên gặp kính gác trên kệ giường và quấn tấm chăn quanh mình. Đi tới bên cửa sổ và trông ra mái chòi. Vách đá đen hướng về mặt nước. Sóng va vào đá. Bão bùng phía trên.

 

Một bàn tay vòng qua eo và kéo gã lại gần. Đưa cho gã một chiếc tách ấm. Gã nhấp cà phê và tựa lưng vào tiếp xúc. “Tôi đang ở đâu?”

 

 “Đôi chút chệch về phía bắc thành phố. Một nơi nho nhỏ tôi chọn mua cách đây ít năm. Anh có thích không?”

 

Gã nhìn quanh. Kệ sách trải trọn tầm mắt, lam nhẹ lai trắng dịu.

Mọi vật đều tiêu điều và cổ kính, kính thiên văn, viễn vọng cùng sắc màu giả tạo.

Một căn nhà hai tầng bên bờ biển. Cây leo mọc vượt ô cửa sổ và ăn mòn mặt đá.

Gã miết bàn tay qua một điểm trên tường, một hình hài kì quặc. Giơ lên một bàn tay đầy bụi.

 

“Họ chuyển hết gương đi rồi. Chúng cần được vệ sinh. Mọi thứ đều hợp ý anh phải không?”

 

Gã mỉm cười trầm trồ. “Như thể nơi này được tạo riêng cho tôi vậy.”

 

Oswald nhìn ra cửa sổ. “Cứ nghĩ vậy đi.”

 

Họ ngồi xuống bên ánh lửa và gã cầm lên một quyển sách viết bằng thứ ngôn ngữ mình chẳng hề nhận ra.

 

Oswald đón lấy nó khỏi tay gã và bắt đầu đọc. Những âm tiết ngặt nghèo, dày đặc cùng nhịp điệu trầm ổn.

 

Gã ngả lưng vào chiếc ghế tựa bập bênh và để ngôn từ chảy khắp mình.

 

“Tôi có một câu hỏi cho anh.”

 

Ngừng lại giữa chừng và bỏ cặp kính đọc sách xuống. “Gì vậy, bạn thân mến?”

 

“Nếu anh lỡ quên mất một điều, liệu anh có muốn tìm lại nó không?”

 

“Có quá nhiều thứ tôi ước mình có thể quên – ý anh cụ thể là gì?”

 

Gã hiếu kỳ nhìn quanh và kiểm tra gầm ghế. Không có ở nơi nào hết.

 

“Dường như tôi lạc mất tên mình rồi.”

 

Gã nghĩ có lẽ mình đã làm rơi cái tên đâu đó hoặc là đã nhét nó vào trong một chiếc hộp giấu kín dưới gầm giường.

Gã loay hoay quanh căn nhà, ngó vào mọi xó xỉnh và ngóc ngách. Nó không có ở đó, gã không có ở đó.

Oswald can ngăn ngay khi gã định tìm kiếm trên mái nhà, nắm bàn tay gã và lần nữa đặt đã ngồi xuống bên ánh lửa. Hít thở sâu và buông lời dối trá.

 

“Tên anh là Edward Nygma. Anh là một giáo sư đang nghỉ phép. Thực ra, anh có hơi suy sụp ít tháng về trước và giờ anh đang dành chút thời gian cho bản thân mình. Tôi ở đây để giúp đỡ anh trong quá trình hồi phục và hỗ trợ việc nghiên cứu của anh.”

 

“Oswald. Tên anh là Oswald.”

 

“Phải, tốt lắm, Ed. Anh có nhớ chúng ta đã gặp nhau như thế nào không?”

 

Ed nhăn trán. “Có một cái cầu thang. Tôi nói với anh điều gì đó. Anh cười vào mặt tôi.”

 

“Cười cùng anh, chưa bao giờ cười vào mặt anh. Tôi thề đấy.”

 

“Anh là bạn của tôi.” Ít nhất gã cũng biết được chừng đó.

 

“Tôi là của anh.”

 

Ed yên trí gật đầu. “Có một cánh rừng. Tôi không thể thấy được khu rừng nữa. Chỉ còn thấy được cây cối.”

 

Hắn dìu gã đến bên cửa sổ. “Tôi e là không có gì màu lục ở đây đâu. Chỉ có đại dương mà thôi.”

 

“Tôi sẽ lại được thấy cánh rừng lần nữa chứ?”

 

Đóng cửa sổ và kéo rèm. “Tôi nghĩ tốt nhất anh nên ở trong nhà chờ hồi phục.”

 

Ed không rõ chính xác mình đang hồi phục khỏi điều gì nhưng việc đó cũng ổn thôi.

Gã có vô vàn thời gian để tìm ra bản thân mình.

 

* * *

 

Riddler tỉnh giấc trong một nhà nghỉ tồi tàn ở Gotham. Gương treo phía trên giường. Ánh đèn neon xanh lục hắt qua cửa sổ. Oswald ngồi trên lối thoát hiểm và hút thuốc. Y gượng dậy và nhận ra da mình nhớp nháp mồ hôi và máu. Một bộ vest xanh lá rải rác bừa bãi khắp căn phòng. Gã gỡ chiếc quần dài khỏi chùm đèn vỡ. Tìm thấy sơ mi ướt sũng trong bồn tắm, vắt kiệt nước. Choàng áo khoác bên ngoài áo thun và để riêng sơ mi chờ hong khô. Ra ngồi cùng hắn bên lối thoát hiểm và giải đáp được bí ẩn chiếc cà vạt mất tích.

 

Quàng lỏng lẻo quanh cổ Cánh Cụt.

 

Y biết người này. Y không nhận ra kẻ mình nhìn thấy trong chiếc gương treo phía trên giường nhưng y biết hắn. Bị hút về hằng số chung duy nhất mà không sao giải thích, không sao phủ nhận được.

 

“Chúng ta đang làm gì ở đây – anh muốn gì từ tôi?”

 

“Vẫn là thứ mà tôi hằng mong muốn – sự chú ý của anh. Và giờ thì anh dư thừa thứ đó bởi anh chẳng còn ai khác trong đời mình. Kể cả bản thân anh.” Cánh Cụt ngả về phía sau và phả một hơi khói vào không khí. “Hẳn anh đang thắc mắc chính xác thì kẻ đó là ai.”

 

“Tôi không cần anh định nghĩa con người tôi. Tôi sẽ tạo nên tên tuổi của riêng mình.”

 

“Và anh sẽ chọn cái tên nào đây?”

 

“Tôi là-” Y nhíu mày và cáu kỉnh. “Tôi không phải lí giải bản thân mình với anh.”

 

Cánh Cụt phá lên cười giữa khí trời đêm và cởi bỏ cà vạt của Ed, quàng nó quanh cổ y và kéo y lại gần. Thở khói vào miệng y. “Anh nói sao cũng được, bạn thân mến.”

 

Y ho hắng và sặc sụa, một con nhói buốt trong phổi kèm theo cõi lòng trống rỗng. Nỗi trống trải khỏa đầy xương khớp. Như một con chim đang cất cánh. Hay đúng hơn là một con chim cất cánh nửa chừng. Y nhìn kẻ đồng sát của mình và tự vấn xem họ đã đến với nhau như thế nào. “Tôi hỏi lại anh lần nữa: Anh. Muốn. Gì. Từ. Tôi?”

 

Cánh Cụt vuốt má y, nhọ đen làm nhơ ngón tay hắn. “Anh thông minh mà, chẳng phải đó là điều anh luôn bảo người khác hay sao? Tôi chắc rằng rốt cuộc anh sẽ hiểu ra thôi. Hãy gọi cho tôi khi nào anh tìm ra câu trả lời.”

 

Bỏ lại một trăm đô tiền thuê phòng lên kệ giường, một tấm danh thiếp đặt phía trên.

 

Riddler ngồi trên giường và nhìn chòng chọc lên trần nhà lát gương. Y thề rằng mình thấy được hình ảnh phản chiếu nháy mắt.

 

Có quá nhiều thứ đang diễn ra tại đây mà y không hiểu được. Tối thiểu trong số đó là con người mà y vốn dĩ phải trở thành. Y quyết định sẽ đột nhập vào G.C.P.D và cho chạy chân dung của mình qua phần mềm nhận diện khuôn mặt. Hẳn phải có chút thông tin về y, về con người của y được lưu trữ.

 

Nó sẽ cho y một bản đồ định hướng xem mình sẽ trở thành ai.

 

Có lẽ việc quan trọng hơn là khám phá xem ai là người y đang lên giường cùng. Nói theo nghĩa ẩn dụ thôi. Y cho rằng tình trạng mối quan hệ vốn đã quá hiển nhiên – quần áo rải rác quanh phòng, chiếc cà vạt quanh cổ hắn, cách hắn nhìn y như thể y là hiện thân của sự thật, của chân lý, của những điều bất biến.

 

Tỉnh giấc giữa một thế giới phi lý, khát khao sự sáng tỏ. Không phải những động chạm cho không hay vẻ trìu mến trong đôi mắt hắn. Y cần có câu trả lời và cách tốt nhất để thâu tóm ai đó chính là lợi dụng điểm yếu của họ. Y sẽ thao túng hắn đến tận kiệt. Y biết chính xác phải làm như thế nào.

 

Y không thể phụ thuộc vào sự dẫn dắt của hắn trong cái hiện thực mới mẻ, lạ lùng này. Y cần tự mình đứng vững, ấy vậy mà y lại mê đắm con người ấy, những mánh khóe và tâm địa xảo quyệt của hắn.

 

Rốt cuộc thì đâu mới là bản chất thật của họ đây?

 

* * *

 

Ed dành những ngày mình có để trầm ngâm suy tưởng. Uống trà và giải ô chữ. Ngồi ngoài mái chòi và đợi hắn về nhà. Gã đã chờ hắn liên tục trong nhiều ngày, tưởng như hàng năm trời đã trôi qua trong tĩnh lặng và cô độc.

 

Gã tìm nhiều cách để làm mình bận bịu. Sắp xếp lại toàn bộ đồ đạc trong căn nhà một, hai, ba lần. Đọc qua mọi quyển sách và suy đoán kết thúc dựa vào tóm tắt nội dung. Giở tới trang cuối và xé bỏ nó để gã sẽ không bao giờ biết được mình đúng hay sai.

 

Dần quen với việc sống bên bờ vực tinh thần suy sụp.

 

Vực sâu trống rỗng không một vật thể nào hiện hữu, kể cả thứ gã ghê sợ nhất: những suy nghĩ của chính mình.

 

Gã đã không có ý nghĩ nhiễu loạn nào trong suốt một khoảng thời gian dài, không hề có thôi thúc tự đâm mình hoặc lao mình ra ngoài cửa sổ. Dẫu sao gã vẫn biếng nhác ngồi yên và ngẫm nghĩ xem có nên làm thế không. Quyết định không làm vậy.

 

Oswald đã hứa sẽ mang thêm bộ ghép hình đến vào chuyến thăm tới. Một điều đáng để trông đợi.

 

Chẳng có lí do thỏa đáng nào để không chết, chỉ có lí do thỏa đáng để tiếp tục sống. Gã duy trì sự sống giữa bội số của những điều nhỏ nhặt nhất. Vị của mứt và bơ trên bánh mì nướng. Màu xanh lục.

 

Gã đã không thấy màu đó quá lâu nhưng nhớ được cảm nhận của mình về nó. Thế là đủ rồi.

 

Lên một danh sách cho những lí do để ở lại nơi này. Mọi thứ đẹp đẽ mà gã có thể nghĩ tới.

 

  1. Mứt và bơ trên bánh mì nướng.
  2. Màu xanh lục.
  3. Dáng vẻ mái tóc của Oswald buổi sáng sớm, với gối áp vào má hắn.



 

Danh sách dài thêm và dài thêm. Chiếm trọn toàn bộ căn nhà. Dúi vào trong lọ bánh quy và bên dưới mền. Gã để lại ghi chú cho chính mình ở mọi nơi có thể nghĩ ra. Gã không hiểu vì sao mình lại khát khao cái chết nhiều, nhiều đến thế. Tất cả những gì gã biết được chỉ là hố sâu trong lồng ngực đang lan rộng và nhét đầy những lời nhắn nhủ.

Giấy chỉ là một liệu pháp thay thế thiếu thốn cho tâm hồn. Dẫu vậy, đó là thứ tốt nhất gã có được.

 

Ngôi nhà vốn ân cần và ấm áp giờ đây đè nén gã. Các bức tường nuốt trọn gã vào trong và nơi ở ngập trong giấy vụn.

 

Oswald đã kịch liệt khuyến cáo gã đừng rời căn nhà vì lí do an toàn.

 

Thế nhưng gã vẫn bất tuân.

 

Ngồi trên cát đen và ngắm nhìn sóng biển. Một bàn tay lạnh đặt lên vai. Gã nhìn lên, che mắt khỏi ánh mặt trời. Người kia còn chói lòa hơn bất cứ thứ gì khác.

 

Họ ngồi bên nhau và Ed lôi ra một cục giấy từ trong túi, cùng một chiếc bút. Tuyệt tác nhan nhản xung quanh và hắn mới chỉ chớm nhìn thấy nó. Oswald trao gã một hộp ghép hình và vuốt phẳng danh sách lên lưng Ed. Dùng răng mở nắp bút và bắt đầu viết.

 

Họ trở về nhà và các bức tường đều trống rỗng, sạch bong. Oswald cho gã xem những danh sách viết trên khăn giấy, giấy ráp và khăn trải. Từng loại bề mặt mà Ed có thể nghĩ ra. Oswald dải rộng danh sách giờ đây đã trở nên ngay ngắn. Một đường thẳng từ cây họ đào cho đến động vật học.

 

Họ nghĩ ra mọi điều vui tươi từng trao cho họ hạnh phúc giữa khổ đau.

 

Oswald nghĩ về những người mẹ, những chiếc áo mưa, và một căn hộ nhỏ phủ đầy hoa và đăng ten. Ed nghĩ về thứ xúc cảm ngươi đạt được khi biết rõ mình đúng và mọi người xung quanh buộc phải công nhận điều đó.

Cảm giác thỏa mãn khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Tàn phá và tái thiết.

 

Họ hầu như nghĩ về Gotham. Nghĩ về nhau còn nhiều hơn thế.

 

Từng ngày trôi qua, danh sách cứ thế nối tiếp và nối tiếp. Oswald tỉnh dậy từ một giấc ngủ trên chiếc ghế bập bênh và phát hiện mọi phần da hở của mình đều được lấp kín trong ghi chú. Hắn ước mình có thể cảm nhận được mực viết ở mọi nơi. Khát khao khắc quá sâu và đắm chìm vào tâm khảm.

 

Danh sách của Oswald không có gì hơn ngoài một trăm tên gọi khác nhau của gã. Danh sách của Ed là sự níu giữ cuồng loạn sau cùng với một bản thể con người. Hắn cố lái gã về những điều tốt đẹp, giản đơn nhưng với gã đâu có gì là dễ dàng. Sao mà có thể đây?

 

Họ không phải những con người dễ dàng để mà chung sống, để mà yêu. Không ai trong bốn kẻ có thể hợp thành một con người toàn vẹn.

 

Nhưng cũng không một bản thể đơn lẻ nào đủ đầy, kể cả nếu ngươi có chối bỏ tất cả đi nữa.

 

Chẳng sao hết, bởi họ ở trên nhân loại. Họ ưu việt.

 

Vẫn ngắm nhìn Ed trong dáng vẻ hiện tại, Oswald ước rằng gã giống người hơn chút ít. Như vậy hắn sẽ biết mình phải ứng phó với kẻ này ra sao. Nếu gã là một người đàn ông bình thường với một trái tim bình thường, hắn sẽ có được một con người phi thường. Thế nhưng, tất cả những gì sót lại cho hắn chỉ là những mảnh vụn của một nửa sự sống.

 

Một ở nơi thành phố, một ở vùng thôn quê – hắn dựng nên một căn nhà phân tách.

Nền móng rồi sẽ có ngày sụp đổ dưới chân hắn.

 

* * *

 

Chim Cánh Cụt đã tước đoạt cuộc sống của y. Lấy đi danh tính, sự tồn tại, và cả tên gọi của y. Y lùng sục kho lưu trữ của G.C.P.D và biết được mình là một nhân viên, một kẻ thù, và một bí ẩn trong cùng một thực thể. Không có đủ thông tin, không đủ để xây dựng lại một cuộc đời.

 

Y điều tra sâu hơn nữa, một cuộc tìm tòi gốc gác. Một người đã chết mang tên Edward Nashton. Một xác chết còn thật hơn – bố của y. Một cuộc đời tiền Gotham cùng với những cuộc chơi, những lời nói quá nhanh để mà bắt kịp. Y nói càng lâu họ nghe càng ít, vậy nên y không ngừng cất lời và trốn chạy về đâu đó đằng sau hoặc bên trong câu cú của mình. Những câu đố luôn khởi đầu và kết thúc bằng cụm từ: Nhìn tôi đi. Ai đó làm ơn nhìn tôi đi và xem người ta đã làm gì. Nói với tôi rằng tôi là thật, rằng mọi chuyện đã qua.

 

Chưa một ai thèm nhìn thấu ngôn từ để tìm ra ẩn ý nơi y tồn tại.

 

Riddler tung hoành trong trần trụi và dị đoan. Edward Nashton đã chết nhiều năm về trước.

Edward Nygma: sự thỏa hiệp giữa một xác chết và một hồn ma.

Giờ thì y còn chẳng vớt vát nổi vong linh của mình. Ký ức có lẽ bị tước đoạt bởi Cánh Cụt, nhưng không rõ tới bao nhiêu. Vẫn còn quá nhiều điều thuộc về gã ở bên trong con người đó, quá nhiều để khám phá. Y có thể dễ dàng bòn rút thông tin từ hắn bằng vũ lực hoặc quấy nhiễu cho đến khi hắn suy chuyển.

 

Các khả năng, các khả năng.

 

Hắn sắp xếp gặp y vào đêm đó tại một nhà nghỉ gia đình. Nếu như nhà nghỉ gia đình là nơi dành cho vải da và latex. Y ăn vận để hòa nhập. Riddler gõ cửa bảy lần theo khuôn mẫu, một lỗ trên cửa trượt mở và mắt nhòm xuyên qua. “Trả bởi ân tình?” “Ân tình được cất giữ cho những kẻ cô độc và sầu muộn.”

 

Cánh cửa bật mở và y bước vào chiếc hộp Pandora. Một gian trưng bày sặc sỡ tạo bởi thói tàn độc xuềnh xoàng cùng những vết thương tự nguyện. Y bỏ qua khoang chơi ngạt và tới ngồi gần cuộc ẩu đả bên quầy bar.

 

Rượu absinthe trên băng và một mối tình trên đá.

 

Đứng ngoài ban công nhìn ra thành phố.

 

Cánh Cụt đứng bên cạnh y trong màn đêm và giắt quai da bên ngoài áo khoác.

Riddler loay hoay với bộ đồ bó sát của mình cho tới khi nó trông vừa vặn và nghịch mắt.

Một dáng vẻ đáng khao khát, thèm thuồng. Bất cứ điều gì để hắn phải thành thực chỉ trong đêm nay.

Y tựa vào ban công và giật điếu thuốc của hắn. Ném ra bên ngoài. Điếu thuốc hạ cánh trên đầu ai đó. Không người nào trong số họ chú ý hoặc quan tâm.

 

“Thứ đó rồi sẽ có ngày giết chết anh đấy.”

 

Cánh Cụt lườm y và châm một điếu khác. Dứt khoát khua đót thuốc. “Tầm này thì tôi sẽ giết anh nếu anh không để tôi hút nổi một điếu.”

 

“Nếu như tôi cho anh thứ tốt hơn để bận bịu thì sao?”

 

“Tôi nghe đây.”

 

“Ờ thì, có ngân hàng này ở số 32 ngay-”

 

“Tôi không khoái việc khuấy đảo các ngân hàng. Chúng khép mọi người vào khuôn khổ. Nếu anh không có gì hay ho hơn để đề nghị, thì tôi đi đây.”

 

“Tôi có thể cho anh Ed Nygma.”

 

Hắn đột ngột quay đầu. “Sao cơ?”

 

“Trên phố đồn rằng anh đang tìm anh ta. Tôi có mối đưa tin.”

 

Cánh Cụt trông mỏi mệt, nhỏ nhoi và bỗng dưng lạc lõng. “Đừng có cạnh khóe tôi.”

 

“Vậy thì nhìn thẳng vào mắt tôi đi và trả lời tại sao anh lại đánh cắp cuộc đời tôi.”

 

Cánh Cụt túm cổ áo y. “Tôi đã cứu vãn đời anh đấy đồ vô ơn- ta sẽ không bàn về việc này nữa. Anh còn chẳng biết mình đang nói gì và chúng ta thì xong chuyện ở đây rồi.”

 

Riddler nhếch mép và dấn sâu hơn. “Nếu anh quan tâm nhiều đến vậy, sao không giúp tôi ráp nối đời mình lại đi?”

 

Cánh Cụt buông khỏi y và suýt ngã ra ngoài ban công, cây gậy mắc vào chân kéo hắn lại an toàn. “Cứu anh khỏi bản thân mình không phải việc của tôi. Chỉ anh mới có thể làm được điều đó. Và thẳng thắn mà nói, tôi không có dư thời gian cho một kẻ thừa thãi. Ngủ ngon, Riddler.”

 

Hắn bỏ lại y giữa một màn khói và Riddler đăm chiêu trông ra thành phố. Nước phía đường chân trời dâng lên.

Thành phố bị bao trùm trong những đợt sóng lạnh buốt. Giá rét tràn vào tận xương tủy của y.

 

Một hố đen ngay trung tâm lồng ngực nhăm nhe nuốt chửng y vào bên trong.

 

Y rời câu lạc bộ trong oán giận và đi tới cửa tiệm trên góc phố bên kia đường. Nếu thu ngân trực đêm có ý kiến gì về phục trang của y, anh ta cũng chẳng màng đề cập. Một chút latex đâu hại đến ai bao giờ.

 

Y lướt qua giá để tạp chí và nhìn thấy hình ảnh nhẵn nhụi này nối tiếp hình ảnh nhẵn nhụi khác. Cuộc phỏng vấn với cựu Thị trưởng. Oswald ngước nhìn y, mỉm cười thông hiểu. Y quyết định đốt sạch trơn cửa tiệm. Nhặt lên một bình ga bật lửa và một que diêm, chuẩn bị thiêu cháy tấm ảnh thì cánh cửa bật mở. Hai phụ nữ mang tất lưới bước vào.

 

Y chọn hai cặp kính màu hồng đỏ và tiến tới quầy thu ngân cùng họ.

 

“Hàng miễn phí, các quý cô.”

Một trong hai người nhận cặp kính và gài lên đầu y, thó cặp kính thật của y và tự đeo cho mình. Cô ta nhìn y mỉm cười và nhét tiền mặt vào túi vải thô. “Chúng ta sẽ cuỗm luôn cả chàng cao kều này nữa.”

 

“Q, cô không thể cứ thế thu nhận bất cứ con thú hoang nào mình thấy hợp nhãn được.”

 

“Nhưng anh ta tử tế, và tôi thích anh ta nên cứ làm vậy đấy.”

 

Bạn cô ta đảo mắt. “Được thôi nhưng cô tự mà lo liệu anh ta.”

 

Họ lôi y khỏi cửa tiệm và xô y vào cốp của chiếc xe dùng để đào thoát.

 

Đốt cháy cửa tiệm khi họ chuồn đi. Riddler mỉm cười khi đầu y bị ẩn vào cốp xe.

 

Nhìn nơi kia rụng rời thành từng mảnh, một tấm bìa tạp chí duy nhất được xé ra và cất trong túi áo.

 

Những linh hồn đồng đẳng có thể gây nên một cuộc tàn sát giữa thành phố này.

 

* * *

 

Ed khôi phục ý thức với máu trên tay mình, gã không biết nó đến từ đâu hay bằng cách nào. Xác chết trong bếp có vẻ là một manh mối thỏa đáng. Gã không nhận ra người này, chưa bao giờ gặp anh ta trong đời mình. Một người toàn thân đầy vết bỏng.

 

Gã chặt xác anh ta bằng một con dao phay và vứt các mảnh vào bồn rửa. Máu đỏ xoáy quanh đường thoát nước.

Bước vào khoang tắm và kì cọ lớp da cho tới khi đau rát. Tay gã không thể sạch nổi dù có làm gì.

 

Khóc và cuộn tròn như một trái bóng. Ngồi giữa một bể nước đỏ ngầu. Một tiếng gõ lên cánh cửa. Lần hai. Lần ba.

Oswald mở cửa phòng tắm và hơi nước đỏ rực bốc lên. Thở dài. Lại là một trong những ngày như thế. Các nạn nhân của Riddler chồng chất trên thềm cửa và Ed không biết phải làm gì với chính mình.

 

Y dành tặng gã một điều về nỗi đau và về kí ức. Khiến gã quên đi con người mình và những người gã đã giết. Ed mất trọn khúc thời gian cho bản thể kia. Riddler lưu lại thành phố nhưng máu vẫn chảy nơi đây. Ed nhơ nhuốc và ngắc ngoải. Kẻ tội nghiệp đâu có ý niệm gì về việc nửa kia đang làm và cứ nghĩ rằng đó là lỗi của mình.

 

May thay Oswald ở đó để nhặt nhạnh những mảnh ghép hình. Hắn mang vào một chiếc áo choàng tắm và lặng lẽ vắt nó lên giá treo khăn. Vẽ một dấu hỏi lên cửa khoang tắm bám hơi nước. Ed vẽ con số 25 đáp lại. Gặp hắn dưới tầng sau chưa đầy nửa giờ.

 

Cuộn tròn trên sofa cùng nhau, kéo Ed ngồi lên đùi mình. Ed bấu víu lấy hắn làm điểm tựa và nền móng. Gã không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra với mình, không hiểu mình đã trở thành thứ gì. Gã chỉ biết được điều này: Oswald sẽ sửa chữa mọi việc.

 

Oswald sẽ chỉnh đốn con người gã. Hắn vẫn luôn làm thế.

 

Ôm gã thật chặt và trấn an rằng cơn bão rồi sẽ qua. Tất nhiên chỉ là dối trá. Nó mơn man quanh họ, càng lúc càng gần. Rồi ngày nào đó gã sẽ khám phá ra mình đích thực là ai. Hắn trì hoãn điều đó lâu nhất có thể. Chiều chuộng gã với những bộ ghép hình và bảng trò chơi.

 

Ném các câu đố vào vấn đề và hi vọng nó biến mất.

 

Nhưng không.

 

Chỉ có một cách duy nhất: thúc đẩy liệu trình hồi phục. Đưa họ về với nhau sớm nhất có thể. Hắn không chắc liệu họ có thể tái hợp, liệu cuộc hàn gắn sẽ êm đềm hay đau đớn.

 

Hắn chỉ biết rằng họ không thể cứ tiếp tục như thế này được nữa.

 

Đến một điểm nào đó trong đời, tất cả chúng ta ai cũng phải học cách chung sống với chính bản thân mình.

 

* * *

 

Con chim gọi mời y tới tham dự một cuộc giết chóc. Riddler chấp nhận lời mời lịch thiệp của hắn.

Gặp tại nhà nghỉ bên bên tàu ấy và dìm chết một kẻ bằng chính máu của chúng.

 

Họ cắt cứa, mổ xẻ và cắm ngập răng vào bên trong. Xé toạc vật chứng thành từng mảnh. Riddler đề nghị cán cái xác qua máy nghiền giấy, Cánh Cụt nói hắn thích làm việc bằng tay hơn. Nghiền nát xương thành bụi và hút rít xuyên đêm. Trong dư chấn của cơn say máu, họ gục xuống sàn cùng nhau, Riddler cười vang còn Cánh Cụt thở dốc.

 

Họ đứng ngoài lối thoát hiểm nghỉ lấy hơi và hít vào thứ không khí độc hại của thành phố. Hắn rút ra bao thuốc và tận hưởng dư vị. Riddler lôi một chiếc bật lửa khỏi túi và châm điếu thuốc cho hắn. Họ truyền nhau điếu thuốc.

 

Máu vấy trên danh xưng và đọng trong chủ đích.

 

Giờ là lúc để tóm gọn hắn: khi hắn đã lơ là và mãn cơn tàn độc. Riddler mở miệng đối chất, trích lấy sự thật từ hắn.

 

“Nói đi.”

 

Hắn vươn vai, lười nhác, đờ đẫn và mãn nguyện. “Hmmm, nói gì cơ?”

 

“Nói tên tôi đi.”

 

 Cánh Cụt nhếch mép và kéo y xuống bằng vạt áo. Thở khói vào miệng y. “Bất cứ điều gì cho anh… Riddler.”

 

Riddler chao đảo. Rụng rời trong tay hắn. Y ngả về phía trước và nếm lấy tên mình trên miệng hắn, ngấu nghiến thứ thanh âm. Cánh Cụt rướn lên túm tóc y kéo xuống. Điếu thuốc rơi khỏi tay hắn xuống con hẻm bên dưới. Riddler ép hắn lên thanh chắn lối thoát hiểm và đeo đuổi thứ xúc cảm sinh ra trong khoảnh khắc được biết tới, được nhìn thấy, được thấu hiểu.

 

Hung hăng và hàn gắn. Giữa chừng nụ hôn, Cánh Cụt nghiêng mặt sang một bên, hổn hển.

 

“Tôi không thể - chúng ta, chúng ta không nên làm điều này. Anh không phải chính mình.”

 

“Tôi thì cho rằng anh sẽ thấy tôi giống mình hơn bao giờ hết. Khi mà không còn những cấm kị hay chướng ngại phiền phức kia.” Y không thể nhớ nổi điều gì đã ngăn cản họ trước kia nhưng y biết có một thứ đã ngáng đường họ. Dù có là gì thì nó cũng chắng hề đáng nhớ.

 

Cánh Cụt đứng dậy và cất bước về phòng, cự tuyệt chạm vào bất cứ thứ gì ở nơi này.

 

Y túm lấy tay hắn và kéo hắn vào lòng. “Còn gì ngăn nổi chúng ta, làm gì có ai biết được chứ?”

 

“Có tôi biết. Và còn một điều này nữa.”

 

Riddler cắn vào cổ hắn. Ép chặt thân trước của hắn và gắng gượng nhớ xem tại sao hắn lại nghĩ đây là một ý tưởng tệ hại. “Cho tôi một lý do thỏa đáng để không ném anh lên giường v-”

 

“Tôi yêu người khác rồi.”

 

Riddler nhăn răng. “Ai cơ?”

 

_còn ai chạm vào anh nếu chẳng phải tôi, tôi phải giết ai đây_

Hắn lùi khỏi y xa nhất có thể. “Ai không quan trọng. Quan trọng là liệu mối quan hệ của chúng ta có chống chọi nổi việc tôi không thể chịu đựng anh hay không – câu trả lời là không. Vậy nên, nếu muốn việc này tiếp tục, thì anh sẽ phải gạt cảm xúc sang một bên.”

 

Riddler nuốt xuống mật đắng và gượng cười. Y sẽ tìm ra kẻ này và giết gã. Đơn giản vậy thôi. “Tất nhiên rồi. Đây chỉ là quan hệ công việc, không hơn.”

 

Y muốn kí hết thỏa thuận của mình bằng ba nụ hôn với hắn. Nhưng rồi an phận dừng lại ở một cái bắt tay.

 

Cánh Cụt để lại một dấu vết khi hắn bỏ đi. Một viên giấy nhỏ rơi khỏi túi áo khoác của hắn.

 

Y nhặt lên và duỗi nó ra.

 

Một danh sách liệt kê những lý do đáng sống. Chữ viết quen thuộc. Hiển nhiên, Oswald không hề viết danh sách này, nếu không nó đã chẳng bao gồm nhiều thứ về bản thân hắn đến vậy. Hắn là kẻ ái kỷ nhưng không tự luyến tới mức đó.

 

Riddler cưỡng lại thôi thúc xé toạc mẩu giấy làm hai.

 

Một lá thư tình từ người đàn ông bí ẩn.

Y rút điện thoại khỏi túi và gọi hai cô bạn.

 

“Các quý cô, tôi có thể mời hai người tham gia một vụ trộm được chứ?”

 

* * *

 

Chim Cánh Cụt là một tạo vật của thói quen và tiện ích, thích lưu trữ những tài sản quý báu nhất gần tầm tay hắn. Việc hắn chứa chấp tình nhân của mình có thể là minh chứng của một bản năng bảo bọc thầm kín, hoặc một thái độ ngày càng dửng dưng. Riddler hi vọng câu trả lời là vế thứ nhất. Ở bất cứ cấp độ nào, việc xóa sổ gã nhân tình sẽ khuấy đảo hắn đủ lâu để Riddler có cơ lấn tới và chiếm lấy phần thưởng.

 

Một khi Cánh Cụt dễ tổn thương và đơn độc, y có thể lợi dụng nỗi đau của hắn và thao túng hắn đến tận cùng. Bất cứ thông tin gì về kẻ này đều được cất giữ trong căn hầm bên dưới quầy rượu.

 

Riddler chỉnh trang bộ vest trước tấm gương trong khi Query và Echo đùa cợt.

 

“Vậy là anh nửa yêu, nửa ghét, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn yêu anh ta và sẽ làm mọi thứ để thu hút sự chú ý của chàng kể cả khiến mình mất mạng đấy à?” Query lắc đầu trước sự mong manh và ngu ngốc của đám đàn ông. Ngay cả Riddler cũng không ngoại lệ. _Đặc biệt_ là Riddler mới phải. Trí óc càng bén thì gục lụy càng đau.

 

Echo thó mũ của y. “Tôi thì nghĩ việc đó lãng mạn thật đấy, cưng à. Cứ dấn thân vào đường đạn mà theo đuổi hạnh phúc đi.”

Riddler cau có, giật lại chiếc mũ. “Tôi không yêu anh ta, tôi cần anh ta, chỉ vậy thôi. Tôi cảm thấy nhói đau trong lồng ngực khi không có anh ấy và khao khát tột cùng được –”

 

Họ khúc khích và dùng tay ra hiệu những cử chỉ tục tĩu. Y đeo găng vào và tiện thể hất tay bọn họ. “Đã xong mấy chuyện tầm phào chưa để ta còn bắt đầu vào việc đây?”

 

Query nhìn bạn mình. Họ thực sự định theo chân tên khùng này vào nơi khổ ải đấy ư?

 

Echo hào hứng gật đầu và giương súng. Query thở dài và rút ra con dao của mình. Được thôi.

 

Iceberg Lounge là một pháo đài không thể thâm nhập, trừ khi tên ngươi là Ed Nygma. Đó không phải tên của y nhưng dù sao y vẫn là một bản sao thuyết phục, đủ khả năng qua được máy quét võng mạc.

 

Y đi xuống lòng đất còn hai cô nàng chia nhau thâm nhập các đường hầm. Rời nơi đỉnh ngọn để lật tung một đế chế. Những hỗn mang trong tầm kiểm soát rồi sẽ sớm kết thúc. Họ hôn lên má y trước lúc rời đi.

 

“Chúc may mắn.”

“Đừng làm hỏng việc.”

 

Đinh ninh hơn bao giờ hết. Y tiến sâu hơn xuống hang động bên dưới câu lạc bộ. Cửa hầm bạc chiếm hơn nửa hành lang. Y đổ ni-tơ lỏng lên nó và đập tung ổ khóa. Áp tai lên cửa và xoay tổ hợp mã. Cánh cửa bật mở và mặt nền chằng chịt laser màu lam. Y đặt chiếc mũ lên sàn làm chệch đường sáng. Đặt chân vào căn phòng và cánh cửa đóng sập. Cánh Cụt mỉm cười với y từ phía bên kia và vẫy tay hoan hỉ. Riddler phang nắm đấm lên cửa. Cánh Cụt cười vào mặt y. Áp bàn tay vào tấm kính cửa sổ và trìu mến giơ lên ngón giữa. Căn hầm bắt đầu ngập nước và Riddler chết đuối từ từ.

 

Dòng chảy đánh dạt y về một bờ biển xa xăm và y hòa vào sóng nước. Ed khiêng y qua vai, mang về nhà. Đặt y nằm xuống chiếc giường bên của sổ và nghiên cứu khuôn mặt ấy. Nhìn chung không phải một bộ mặt khó coi. Tuy nhiên chắc chắn cũng chẳng đáng để gã hao tâm tổn trí.

 

Khuôn mặt với cả nghìn thớ cơ ngột ngạt kia chẳng thể khơi dậy ở gã chút cảm xúc gì. Mặc dù gã cũng không hoàn toàn mang con mắt vô định kiến. Gã lấy dây thừng từ bến thuyền và trói chặt y vào tấm ván đầu giường. Đột ngột, gã hiểu ra máu trên tay mình đến từ nơi đâu, hiểu ra căn nguyên của nhưng vết bầm Oswald thỉnh thoảng mang trên mình mỗi khi về nhà. Là do y suốt bấy lâu nay.

 

Gã thít dây thừng cứa quanh cổ tay y xước xát. Riddler mở mắt và ngọ nguậy. Phá lên cười, khinh bỉ nhìn gã. “Eddie à, ai mà biết ngươi cũng có máu đó trong mình chứ? Vặn vẹo ghê, ta thích đấy.” Ed bạt tai y thật mạnh và ý thức được thứ cảm giác mập mờ trên da mình.

 

Riddler mỉm cười và phun ra máu. “Còn ta thì ở tận đó. Tự hỏi ngươi đã biến đi đâu.”

 

“Ta không muốn nghe một lời nào từ ngươi nữa, đồ cướp xác. Đồ sát nhân.”

 

“Ồ nhưng chúng ta còn hơn cả thế, chẳng phải sao? Hai chúng ta, chỉ là một nghìn biến số khác nhau của một con người. Ngươi không nghĩ đây là lúc thể hiện chút lòng tự trắc ẩn hay sao?”

 

Ed túm chân y và trói luôn chúng lại với nhau. “Ta chẳng có gì để mà đồng cảm với ngươi hết.”

 

“Oswald thì có đấy. Ta dám chắc Oswald còn nhiều thứ hơn cả niềm đồng cảm nữa.”

 

Ed đông cứng. Riddler chớp lấy cơ hội. “Ngươi không thắc mắc tại sao anh ta bỏ ngươi lại một mình ở cái tổ uyên ương này ư? Tách biệt và ruồng rẫy. Ngươi chỉ là vật dự phòng. Thứ phụ trợ. Đồ nhân tình rẻ mạt.”

 

“Ngậm cái miệng dối trá của ngươi lại. Dù sao, đó là thứ tử tế duy nhất mà nó làm được đúng không – nói ta nghe xem, Riddler: anh ấy hôn ngươi ra sao? Có giống với cách mà anh ấy muốn hôn ta hay không?” Ed mỉm cười ngạo nghễ và đinh ninh. “Anh ấy chỉ dùng ngươi như món đồ chơi rẻ tiền thôi. Để luyện tập, để học tính kiên nhẫn. Để rồi anh ấy sẽ biết cần làm gì với ta khi đến lúc.”

 

Riddler giằng co nút buộc và trừng mắt. “Ta thấy anh ấy trước, ngươi còn chẳng thèm ngó lại anh ấy đến lần thứ hai nếu không phải do ta. Sao ngươi không giữ tay mình tránh xa khỏi anh ấy và để cho ta có tất cả đi?”

 

Ed vuốt má y, lạnh lùng và áp chế. “Thôi tự mãn đi.” Tiến vào bếp và lấy ra một con dao xẻ thịt từ ngăn kéo. “Còn lời từ biệt nào trước khi ta giết cả hai chúng ta không?”

 

“Nếu ngươi giết ta bây giờ, ngươi sẽ chết trong khi biết rằng mình chưa bao giờ có được anh ấy như ta.” Riddler mỉm cười và khẽ khàng ngả lưng, nhắm nghiền mắt. “Hmmm ngươi có hình dung được không? Ồ, ta chắc chắn ngươi đã làm vậy rồi, nhiều lầ-”

 

Ed đâm con dao vào sợi dây buộc quanh cổ tay y và cắt phăng nút thắt.

 

“Được thôi. Để xem anh ấy thích ai hơn.”

Riddler vươn mình và thở dài. Làm bộ huýt còi.

 

“Chuyến tàu cuối cùng tới Gotham sắp rời ga rồi đấy! Điểm dừng tiếp theo: nỗi nhục nhã tột độ toàn phần thuộc về ngươi.”

 

Ed đảo mắt và đi lên lầu chuẩn bị hành lí. Gói ghém khẩn trương và gọn ghẽ. Phía trên chiếc túi, một danh sách được cẩn thận liệt kê. Mọi thứ tuyệt tác, mọi lí do để tiếp tục tồn tại.

 

Lí do Số 547: Sống Để Chứng Minh Y Đã Lầm.

 

* * *

 

Họ bước vào Iceberg Lounge nhiều giờ sau đó, trong hai bộ vest màu lục y chang. Ed lý luận rằng sẽ công bằng hơn nếu họ ngang hàng về lợi thế. Riddler không quá để tâm đến tính công bằng của cuộc đấu và chỉ muốn khẳng định rằng y hợp với bộ đồ hơn. Đá sập cửa sau phòng làm việc của hắn. “Oswald! Là tôi, tình yêu cuộc đời chết tiệt của anh đây! Ngoài ra, Ed cũng ở đây nữa.”

 

Ed xô y khỏi khung cửa và ngó vào. “Anh ấy không có trong đó.”

 

“Rõ ràng là vậy, nếu không anh ấy đã sã vòng tay của ta luôn rồi. Thử đến biệt thự xem.”

 

Cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn. Hội đồng thành phố. Cửa hàng rượu. Quận Kim Cương. Căn hộ của mẹ.

 

Họ đang nhanh chóng hết dần lựa chọn.

 

“Anh ấy sẽ đi đâu khi không muốn bị chúng ta tìm thấy?”

 

Họ đồng thanh thở dài bởi nhận thức của mình. “Lo cho xong việc này thôi nào.”

 

Bốn giờ sáng là thời điểm họ gõ cửa căn hộ của anh. 4:03 là lúc họ quyết định đột nhập vào bên trong. Đứng bên giường và thọc anh ta bằng hai cây gậy của họ.

 

“Tỉnh nào, Thanh tra. Sâu có dậy sớm mới bắt được chim chứ.” Ed túm tấm áo ngủ dựng anh dậy và nện một phát thật mạnh. Jim chớp mắt và xoa hàm. Chớp mắt lần nữa. Tầm nhìn kép. Nygma đấ- Riddler ra tay khiếp thật đấy. Một, hai, sượt qua như một con bọ. Nhói đến khốn nạn.

 

Họ tia anh từ đầu đến chân rồi cúi xuống, mắt nhấp nháy.

 

“Chúng tôi tới đây gặp một người để bàn chuyện cánh cụt – anh biết anh ta ở đâu không?”

 

Jim chuệnh choạng đứng dậy và bước vào bếp. Anh sẽ cần có caffeine hoặc chút cồn để ứng phó với gã-họ-y (sao cũng được). Họ lảm nhảm, càm ràm và hoạnh họe. Anh thở dài và rót cho mình một tách cà phê Ire Land. Sáu thứ này, nửa tá kia. “Anh ta không có ở đây.”

 

Họ nhìn nhau và lấy làm kinh ngạc về tập hợp trí thông minh trong căn phòng này, nơi rõ ràng đã bao hàm toàn bộ con người họ. Ed nôn nóng gõ ngón tay lên bàn bếp.

 

Riddler thở dài và cọ sống mũi. “Năng lực quan sát của anh chưa bao giờ khiến tôi khỏi ngạc nhiên, Thanh tra à. Nói tôi nghe xem còn gì nữa không có trong căn phòng này đi: một con voi, một khối Rubix, một sĩ quan hữu dụng sắp sửa bị-”

 

“Oswald đang mất tích. Hãy giúp chúng tôi tìm anh ta.”

 

“Lần cuối tôi nghe nói, cậu muốn giết anh ta. Nên, không.” Anh nhấp hỗn hợp cà phê pha whiskey và ước gì mình sống ở một thành phố nơi không phải thức dậy buổi sáng với âm thanh chào đón ngọt ngào của các câu đố.

 

Day thái dương. Cơn nhức đầu mang tên Ed đang nhanh chóng phát tác.

 

Họ dồn anh về phía tủ lạnh và anh nghĩ về khẩu súng ở kệ giường. Anh đáng ra nên bắn luôn cả hai rồi ngủ tiếp mới phải. Đúng là ác mộng giữa ban ngày.

 

“Chúng tôi hứa sẽ không làm hại anh ta, phải vậy không Riddler?”

 

Riddler mở to mắt, thành khẩn chắp tay lên ngực. “Sẽ không động đến anh ta, thật đấy.”

Jim đảo mắt và định nói câu gì đó hời hợt thì bỗng nhận ra hai đôi tay run rẩy cùng quầng mắt thâm tím của họ. Loạng choạng và lênh đênh. Tột cùng mông lung và khắc khoải.

 

Một người lạc giữa biển cả.

 

Jim giơ hai tay lên và họ buông anh ra. Anh đặt tách cà phê lên bàn.

 

“Nghe này, không phải tôi là người quản lý thời gian biểu của anh ta hay gì đâu, nhưng tôi biết được anh ta có phi vụ gì đó ở bến tàu vào tuần này. Mạn phía nam. Tôi chỉ biết có thế thôi.”

 

Ed mỉm cười và cảm ơn anh. Riddler bí mật trút thuốc mê vào tách cà phê và gảy nhẹ vành mũ.

 

Anh uống vào và sặc sụa.

 

“Rất vui được gặp anh, Jimbo.”

 

Mắt Jim sụp xuống và Ed xoa tay anh trấn an.

 

“Xin lỗi, hắn ta quả thực là một tên đốn mạt.”

 

Họ bỏ đi còn Jim bất tỉnh trên sàn bếp. Thức dậy 12 giờ sau với khói lục phủ quanh.

 

Xâu chuỗi lại kí ức của mình và hi vọng Oswald hiểu rõ việc hắn đang làm với cặp song sinh phiền phức này. Hai Ed chẳng hề tốt hơn một.

 

* * *

 

Họ ló đầu từ bức tường và trông ra bến cảng. Oswald đang dàn xếp một thỏa thuận giữa hai băng đảng mâu thuẫn. Họ mỉm cười ngưỡng mộ và tán đồng. Đó mới là người đàn ông của chúng ta chứ.

 

Có vẻ như hắn không gặp phải hiểm họa gì bên bến tàu hết, thực tế thì, hắn còn đang nắm giữ một con tin nữa, khẩu súng trong tay hắn chính là minh chứng thuyết phục. Họ ước gì mình đã tính tới việc mang theo máy ảnh. Trông hắn thật cứng cáp và vững vàng, khiến họ chỉ muốn hắn chiếm hữu lấy m-

 

Những bàn to bè túm cổ họ và ghim họ lên tường gạch. “Chúng ta có bạn đồng hành này.”

 

Hai băng đảng quay về phía họ và Oswald nhận ra hai kẻ đồng minh ngu ngốc của mình đang làm rối tung mọi việc. Như mọi khi. “Nào, mọi người đừng cuống lên vậy chứ.” Hắn rảo bước về phía hai người và gạt đi những bàn tay đang kìm họ. “Đây là cộng sự của tôi Ed Nygma và –”

 

Riddler nhếch mép. “Em trai cùng cha khác mẹ của anh ta, Edwin.” Oswald trừng mắt và thì thào quở y. _“Nghiêm túc đi, giờ không phải lúc-”_

 

Ed vuốt thẳng bộ vest và bình thản tựa vào tường như thể chưa hề suýt nghẹt thở cách đó dưới một giây. “Thứ lỗi cho sự chậm trễ của chúng tôi, chúng tôi có việc phải xử lí. Tính hung hăng của đám cảnh sát gây hứng khởi hơn nhiều khi ta ở phe đối lập, mọi người có đồng ý vậy không?”

Đám tội phạm nhìn họ cảnh giác. Ed mỉm cười giả tạo và hoan hỉ. Lộ rõ vẻ ma mị.

 

Riddler kéo Oswald ra phía sau họ và lôi ra cây gậy. Vặn đầu gậy, rút một con dao.

 

“Tôi không nghĩ họ có thiện cảm với người đến muộn.” Đạn bay trên đầu bọn họ.

 

Họ kéo Oswald vòng qua góc ngoặt và cắm đầu chạy, hắn hét vào mặt họ suốt chặng đường. Vấp phải lưới và chúi xuống, cả ba rối vào nhau. Họ vật vã lấy lại thăng bằng và ngước lên.

 

Súng ống bao vây từ mọi phía. Oswald chửi thề. Ed rền rĩ. Riddler bật cười.

 

Họ bị treo lên bằng một tấm lưới, lửng lơ phía trên một bể axit sôi sùng sục. Chân mắc vào nhau, khuỷu tay thụi vào bụng và mắt. Toát mồ hôi và cáu bẳn. Oswald cau mày đau đớn.

 

“Đừng có để đầu gối vào chỗ đó.”

 

“Chỗ nào cơ?”

 

“CHỖ ĐÓ!”

 

Oswald và Riddler với lấy gậy của mình theo bản năng. Mọi vũ khí của họ đều đã bị tước mất. Ed nghiến răng, ngọ nguậy và lôi ra một chiếc điện thoại từ túi sau. Họ cựa quậy như một khổi thịt rời rạc. Y giằng lấy chiếc điện thoại và đầu Oswald đập vào tay y. Điện thoại rơi xuống và tan trong bể axit bên dưới họ.

 

Riddler cợt nhả. “Hay lắm, cưng à.”

 

Oswald đạp bàn chân vào xương sống của y. “Có cần tôi nhắc anh, rằng chúng ta sẽ không lâm vào tình cảnh này nếu không phải do lũ Riddler tọc mạch các người – sao anh không thể để tôi làm ăn yên ổn cơ chứ?”

 

“Việc của anh cũng là việc của tôi, anh không nên giấu tôi. Với lại, anh đã có thể khiến mình bị giết và tôi không thể nào để điều đó xảy ra được.”

 

“Tôi ghét phải xen ngang,” tuy Ed thực ra cũng chẳng ghét việc đó lắm, “nhưng các quý ngài à có lẽ ta nên sắp xếp cuộc bàn luận này vào một dịp khác phù hợp hơn.”

 

Oswald gật đầu. “Phải đấy, Edward. Giờ thì có ai với tới tóc tôi được không, tôi có gài nửa tá dao kẹp ở đó. Riddler, làm ơn dịch lưới bốn mươi độ về bên phải.”

 

Họ đu tấm mạng trong khi Oswald rạch vải lưới để gài cùng ghim kẹp. Tấm lưới văng sang một bên, hắn quăng dải lưới gắn kẹp tóc như một chiếc móc câu và mắc nó lên rìa chấn song.

 

Họ kéo mình lên thềm đứng và cùng đổ xuống thành một chồng trên nền kim loại.

Oswald vùng khỏi tấm mạng và đứng dậy. Mỉm cười đắc ý.

 

Hắn chưa bao giờ cần họ giải cứu mình, tính đến giờ họ chỉ có gây thêm rắc rối cho hắn.

Ngắm nhìn hắn và nhận ra hắn là loại phiền toái mà ngươi muốn rước về nhà.

 

Hắn vực họ dậy khỏi sàn và vòng tay quanh vai họ.

 

“Đưa các anh về nhà nào. Ta đã có một ngày dài rồi.”

 

Họ bắt đầu bước đi và Oswald khuỵu xuống giữa hai người, nhưng vẫn cố sức đứng thẳng.

 

Riddler đỡ hắn lên còn Ed kiểm tra hắn. Máu từ chân tuôn ra xối xả, một vết thương xấu xí trên da.

 

“Sao anh không nói gì?”

 

Oswald nghiến răng và nhún vai. “Không muốn làm anh lo, tôi từng gặp tình trạng tệ hơn thế này rồi.”

Họ dìu hắn dậy và cùng khiêng hắn quay trở lại xe. Đặt hắn nằm xuống băng ghế sau và lái xe về biệt thự. Riddler đỡ hắn nằm xuống ghế sofa bên lò sưởi, Ed nhấc chân hắn đặt lên đùi mình. “Tôi cần hộp sơ cứu ở tầng dưới, băng khử trùng và –”

 

Riddler đưa cho gã mà không nói lời nào, đã tính toán hết những suy nghĩ và nhu cầu của gã. Ed gắp viên đạn ra khỏi khoeo chân hắn, Oswald nén lại tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn. Riddler nắm tay hắn trong khi Ed làm việc. Họ thoa cồn và băng chặt vết thương. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm cả hai người họ.

 

“Lề thói bên giường của anh vẫn còn thiếu sót đấy.”

 

Ed lật hắn nằm ngửa và đặt một nụ hôn nhỏ lên dải băng ngay trên vết thương. Riddler nén lại viên đạn, quyết định để dành nó cho lần sau. Có lẽ sẽ dùng để trang trí.

 

Thật từ tốn, họ nhấc hắn dậy và dìu hắn lên cầu thang. Hắn gượng sức tự thân vận động nhưng họ quả quyết. “Cứ để tôi đỡ lấy gánh nặng, tôi làm được mà.” Hắn gật đầu và họ quàng tay hắn quanh vai, nâng hắn lên. Hoàn toàn nằm trong tay hai người, phó mặc bản thân cho họ. Họ có thể thả hắn rơi xuống quá đỗi dễ dàng.

 

Họ không làm vậy.

 

Tới bên giường và nhẹ nhàng hạ hắn xuống đệm, kéo mền đắp lên.

 

Ed vuốt tóc hắn ra phía sau, hôn lên trán. Riddler tắt đèn.

 

Oswald túm lấy tay họ và kéo cả hai xuống giường, mỗi người một bên.

 

Họ nhìn nhau trong bóng tối và gật đầu, lặng lẽ đồng thuận.

 

Một thỏa ước tạm thời chờ hắn hồi phục.

 

Ed cuộn mình bên phải Oswald và vươn tay bảo bọc quanh thân thể hắn.

 

Riddler trông chừng. Dao giữ trong tay. Họ say ngủ còn y túc trực.

 

Bình yên với chính mình là một khái niệm mới mẻ. Điều đó sẽ không kéo dài được lâu nhưng y vẫn sẵn lòng cố gắng.

 

Vì Oswald.

 

* * *

 

Hắn thức giấc trong vòng tay của những người mình yêu. Ba người họ lạc lối trong nhau, quyện hòa vô tận. Đầu họ nghỉ phía trên hắn, hơi thở hai người bên tai. Hắn rùng mình và họ kéo hắn xích lại gần hơn. Hắn buông khỏi nỗi âu lo và cho phép mình được yêu thương dù chỉ là trong một khoảnh khắc.

 

Duỗi lưng và xoay đầu nhìn Ed ngủ. Gã như thế này đơn thuần hơn biết bao, mọi hỗn tạp và tàn độc đều trôi mất. Gã vẫn đeo kính mắt, hẳn đã quên tháo kính đêm qua. Hắn gỡ cặp kính xuống thật cẩn thận và vươn mình đặt nó lên kệ giường. Xoay mình trở lại định ngủ tiếp thì bắt gặp Riddler đang quan sát hắn. Y mỉm cười.

 

“Tôi hiểu cách anh nhìn anh ta, anh biết đấy. Như thể anh ta là toàn bộ thế giới của anh vậy.”

 

Oswald vuốt tóc Riddler ra phía sau hòng an ủi, tay vương vấn.

 

“Thế giới của tôi thực ra đã tách làm hai mất rồi.”

 

Riddler đăm chiêu nhìn hắn. “Đừng cam chịu thế. Tôi biết mình chỉ là một mô phỏng của Enigma mà thôi. Anh ta mới là người anh muốn.”

 

Hắn thở dài và áp trán họ vào nhau. “Anh ta đẹp đẽ, thông minh, lương thiện và là độc nhất. Anh thì siêu việt, hung tàn, hài hước, và là một tên khốn nạn toàn phần. Kết hợp với nhau, cả hai anh là một con người lí tưởng.”

Riddler ngước nhìn hắn với vẻ hoài nghi hiện hữu. “Vậy là anh sẽ chọn tôi, cả hai chúng tôi.”

 

“Tôi yêu anh. Tôi yêu _toàn bộ_ con người anh. Hai người không thể làm gì để thay đổi được điều đó đâu.”

 

Riddler thôi căm phẫn bản thân và chuyển sang đắc ý. Kéo hắn lại gần và tựa cằm lên đầu hắn, trở mình nhìn sang Ed. “Việc anh muốn làm với anh ta, cứ để tôi dàn xếp.”

 

Oswald vẫn bám víu lòng kiên nhẫn. “Đợi đến khi anh trở lại làm chính mình đã. Tôi không muốn lợi dụ-”

 

Ed mở mắt, hiển nhiên đã nghe họ trò chuyện từ ban nãy. Gã kéo Oswald khỏi y và ôm hắn vào vòng tay mình. “Cam đoan rằng việc anh làm không hề trái ý chúng tôi đâu. Nếu chúng tôi phật lòng thì đã bảo anh rồi.”

 

Riddler ngả vào vén cổ áo Oswald, hôn lên cổ hắn. “Chúng tôi yêu anh. Hãy để chúng tôi cho anh thấy.”

 

Ed kéo hắn vào một nụ hôn và Oswald rụng rời dưới những âu yếm của họ. Hôn hắn, mãnh liệt, khát khao và mặn nồng như thể gã chưa từng yêu thứ gì trong đời. Vẫn còn lưỡng lự ban đầu, vẫn còn mông lung về sự đón mời của hắn. Riddler kéo tóc hắn và gián đoạn hai người, trộm một nụ hôn cho riêng mình. Đam mê và đau đớn, cũng một bản chất. Y cắn miệng hắn đến gần như bật máu. Ed ôm lấy cổ hắn và kéo hắn trở lại. Môi hôn mơn man toàn khuôn mặt, dịu dàng, nhút nhát và phó mặc. Oswald gần như bị hủy diệt mà họ mới chỉ bắt đầu. Cuối cùng, môi họ gặp nhau lần nữa và họ cùng trượt vào một thánh địa thân mật quyện hòa, vô điều kiện. Bản thân việc quy hàng cũng là một chiến thắng.

 

Ed đưa tay vuốt má Oswald trong khi môi Riddler chạy dọc cánh tay hắn, lướt qua bờ vai tìm lên cổ. Cắn xuống và cứa rách da. Oswald đau đớn rên rỉ, Ed trấn tĩnh hắn bằng nụ hôn trìu mến đối lập với hàm răng cay nghiệt.

 

Nanh vặn xoắn và nỗi êm dịu khốn cùng. Miệng lưỡi điêu luyện của Riddler mải miết trong khi tay Ed tìm tới nút áo của hắn. Dẫu vậy, Oswald không nỡ thôi hôn gã, hắn ép chặt cổ tay gã xuống gối. Tận dụng lợi thế và áp hông họ vào nhau.

 

Ed mở bừng mắt, hít lấy tuyệt tác qua môi. Hơi thở hổn hển bám víu sinh tồn giữa cuộc thảm sát, Riddler hôn lên lòng bàn tay hắn. Mút ngón tay vào trong miệng.

 

Oswald run rẩy và rạn vỡ. Riddler đưa tay hắn đi xuống, thấp dần, thấp dần. Tay mân mê vải quần cotton và ngón tay lanh lẹ vờn khuy cài. Riddler nắm tay hắn trong tay mình, ấn môi xuống. Đặt tay Oswald lên đầu hắn. Lùi về sau và nhếch mép.

 

“Đừng dừng lại vì tôi. Hai người cứ tận hưởng đi.”

 

Oswald rướn tới hôn Ed, kéo thân thể họ áp sát vào nhau trong khi Riddler đoạt lấy thứ thuộc về mình. Toàn bộ trí óc ưu việt, thôi thúc và hiến dâng ấy tụ về một hành động duy nhất. Ám ảnh và cầu toàn cho đến khi thỏa mãn với thành quả. Oswald đột nhiên bất động khi hắn còn đang dần kề điểm cực. Nhìn lên và nháy mắt với họ. “Ed, chú ý nào. Sẽ có một bài kiểm tra miệng đấy.”

 

Miệng và tay của Riddler cùng môi hôn của Ed – tàn sát giờ đây là việc họ đang làm.

 

Yêu hắn đến lơ đễnh. Yêu hắn đến chết chóc.

 

Ngay khi hắn nghĩ họ sẽ tỏ chút khoan hồng và giải thoát hắn khỏi khổ ải, họ dừng tay. Nhìn nhau đồng thuận. Riddler leo lên giường trong lúc Ed với sang ngăn kéo.

 

Đổ chất lỏng lên tay và vươn xuống. Oswald kéo gã lại gần để hỗ trợ tiến trình chuẩn bị. Riddler mút ngón tay hắn lần nữa và hắn dùng chúng vào việc. Ed rên rỉ, hôn hắn qua cơn chấn động. Hắn đắm chìm rồi lại hấp hối vùng lên mặt nước.

 

Một chiếc gối đặt dưới chân hắn để nâng đỡ vết thương. Riddler ngồi bên kia giường, biếng nhác đùa bỡn, dõi theo và khao khát. “Hai người đang làm sai cách rồi.”

 

Họ tảng lờ y, y thở dài bực dọc. Nếu ngươi muốn làm đúng cách, thì phải tự thân vận động thôi.

 

Y quỳ bên cạnh họ, một tay đặt lên lưng Ed chỉ dẫn từng chuyển động. Thì thầm vào tai gã.

 

Dẫn dắt, khơi gợi, khiêu khích. Nhiều hơn, nhiều hơn, nhiều hơn. Cồn cào và ngấu nghiến.

 

_anh ta đang ở ngay kia để cho ta đoạt lấy hãy biến anh ấy thành của chúng ta khiến anh ta rên rỉ khiến anh ta gào thét_

Thâu tóm. Chinh phục. Kiểm soát.

 

Ed hôn Oswald hòng bế tỏa tiếng nói nội tại trong vô vọng. Gã sẽ không làm vậy, sẽ không làm đau hắn. Tay run rẩy và mắt ngấn lệ. Oswald hôn lấy vị muối trên da Ed và chạy một bàn tay trấn an dọc xương sống gã. Ed tựa đầu mình dưới đầu hắn, họ cùng kéo và đẩy. Thủy triều xuống và thủy triều lên.

 

“Đừng kiềm hãm nữa.” Oswald áp hai tay lên má Ed, gã ngả vào tiếp xúc. “Tôi muốn anh. Tôi muốn toàn bộ con người anh. Làm ơn đừng cự tuyệt tôi điều ấy, không phải lúc này, không phải nơi đây.”

 

Ed lưỡng lự gật đầu. “Được thôi. Nếu anh chắc chắn đó là thứ mình muốn.”

 

Riddler đắc thắng. Y khẽ nâng cằm Ed trong đôi tay mình. Nhìn thẳng vào mắt gã và mình cười.

Gã trước kia đã không thể hiểu được người ta thấy gì ở con người mình. Giờ thì gã đã bắt đầu nhận ra.

 

_chúng ta nhìn nhau và chung một nụ cười_

_ta nháy mắt, ngươi làm tương tự_

_thông hiểu suốt bấy lâu_

_ta thuộc về ngươi trọn vẹn trừ tên gọi_

 

_ta là gì đây?_

Ed mỉm cười với bản thân lần đầu tiên sau nhiều năm ròng. “Ảnh phản chiếu.” Gã vươn cằm và hôn chính mình, chớp nhoáng và mãn nguyện. Họ cảm nhận được khoảng trống trong lồng ngực đang dần khép lại khi cùng nhau tái hợp trong thoáng chốc. Tay Ed rụt về thân thể của chính gã, kiểm tra nhịp tim đập. Tất cả đã hàn gắn. Rốt cuộc cũng khớp lại với nhau. Suốt những năm qua tìm kiếm lời giải đáp. Tìm kiếm điều này.

 

Oswald nhìn gã đầy mê đắm. Hắn tưởng mình đã hiểu rõ người này nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ thấy gã giống với bản thân mình đến thế, hạnh phúc và vẹn toàn đến thế. Hai người hắn yêu bị giam hãm với nhau trong cùng một thân thể.

Bó buộc trong một cuộc chiến nội tại vĩnh hằng. Hắn hôn gã và trả tự do cho họ. Riddler được tái sinh.

 

Ed ấn hắn xuống giường, ánh mắt tinh quái và quỷ quyệt. Oswald thâu tóm bờ môi gã và cắn mạnh cho đến khi rỉ máu. Họ thở tiếng cười vào miệng nhau, cùng khởi nguồn tự diệt. Trôi đi một khúc thời gian si mê của lụi tàn.

 

Sợ hãi cùng ngại ngùng tan biến. Chỉ còn lại hoan lạc hung tàn nghẹt thở và tuyệt mỹ. Họ cấu xé da thịt nhau và gào thét. Miệng nhói đau và mồ hôi rỉ máu.

 

Mền ướt nhẹp và tim bỏng rát. Ed kéo tóc hắn và liếm một đường dọc quai hàm. Oswald đẩy nhục cảm cao trào bằng một cú hích thật dứt khoát. Một lần nữa. Một lần nữa. Thêm một lần làm dấu ấn.

Ed lật ngược hai người họ. Lần nữa quay về phía trên. Đánh đổ một đế chế. Một trò chơi ngôi vị vĩnh hằng, quyết liệt. Cùng vươn tới vương miện đăng quang. Ed ngả đầu về sau với tay Oswald thít quanh cổ gã.

 

Họ bắt lấy nhịp thở và nén nó về mặt đất. Giày xéo nó dưới chân mình.

 

Giữa hai cơn dư chấn, họ bấu víu lấy nhau thật chặt. Tranh treo tường và khung giường chấn động. Bụi và vữa bong khỏi trần.  Một chùm đèn rơi xuống chính giữa chiếc giường cùng lúc Oswald kéo gã lùi lại để tránh bị sức nặng của nó nghiền nát.

 

Thứ nỗ lực hiểm hóc họ đang dấn thân vào. Không muốn làm theo cách khác.

 

Cùng nhau, họ tái sinh từ tro bụi khi thức tỉnh. Tỉnh giấc trong ánh sáng ban ngày và tiếp tục cấu xé. Liên tục, liên tục đổi thay và xây đắp lẫn nhau thành một điều gì đó mới mẻ, không ai ngờ đến. Họ trỗi dậy cùng nhau, dây leo vươn dài và đói khát. Họ lan tới nguồn sống duy nhất mình có thể tìm được, một mạch nước chảy qua cả hai người họ. Uống vào thật sâu và vực dậy từ đầu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> T.R à nếu bạn có đọc cái này thì mong bạn hiểu đây là hậu quả của canon và mấy môn học chán chẳng buồn ngáp trên trường. (Yeah I know I'm just sinking deeper into the abyss. Not healthy but it's kinda my yellow paint u know.)


End file.
